


Jealousy

by Harryspiritanimal



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Kissing, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harryspiritanimal/pseuds/Harryspiritanimal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a crush on you, but your're in a relationship with Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Request from tumblr

Louis had been my best friend ever since we met in high school. It was introduction day and we were gathered with 15 other students in a small classroom. I was standing with a girl who had been talking my ears off when I had heard him, joking and laughing with some boys. I had looked at him out of curiosity and his eyes had met mine before he smiled widely. The next day I had somehow seemed to distance myself from the annoying girl and was sitting alone when Louis had nearly thrown his school bag at me before sitting down next to me and introducing himself. We had been best friends ever since.

I supported him auditioning for X-Factor the first time and forced him to go back the second time, and boy did he make it alright. I couldn’t have been more proud of him, and he introduced me to Harry after the first live show and we connected instantly. I remember Louis being annoyed by it but he was too nice to say something about it. He thought Harry had been too young for me at the time, to which I had rolled my eyes. Two years isn’t a big age difference, I had told him.

He was headstrong, I’ll give him that. He didn’t talk to the both of us for a few days but gave in when I went to talk to him. He apologized and life went on, my best friend on one side and my boyfriend on the other. Harry and I broke up a few times in the 5 years we had been together and every time Louis had been there to pick me up, to go after Harry and eventually reunite us again. Harry had issues with controlling his jealousy sometimes, but I didn’t really mind, I thought it was kind of sweet. Louis on the other hand hated it and thought he got too possessive at times.

I heard a honk outside of my flat and cursed under my breath. He was early. Louis is always late so I had planned around him being late. I threw down the rest of my tea and fetched my coat hanging from the kitchen chair and grabbed my bag. Harry came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, his hair dripping. ‘Where are you going?’ he frowned playfully, grabbing my hips to pull me towards him. I smiled, leaning in for a quick kiss, ‘I’m going out with Louis.’

He pouted, his lips looking really pink and soft. ‘What about me?’ I placed my hands against the sides of his face. ‘You’ll have me the entire evening and night, promise.’ He wiggled his eyebrows and I threw my head back laughing. ‘Don’t smoke too much okay?’ he sighed, tracing my lips with his thumb. I used to smoke but I quit when Harry and I started dating. It bothered him but I couldn’t stone cold quit so we made a rule, I can only smoke when I’m with Louis. ‘I promise,’ I murmured and leaned in to kiss the tip of his nose when Louis honked again, three times this time. ‘He’s impatient isn’t he?’ Harry snickered. I put on my coat and rushed outside, yelling an “I love you” before slamming the door close behind me. 

Louis smiled brightly as ever when I opened the door. ‘Finally, I was beginning to wonder if Harry went into caveman mode again.’ His voice sounded a little raspy from the smoking, added to the additional strain from all the shows and promo he had been doing lately. ‘He’s not going to go into caveman mode until I get back tonight Lou.’ He didn’t seem to find my joke as funny as I thought it was because he didn’t laugh. He just kept staring out of the window and clenched his fists around the steering wheel. It was tense in the car for a while before he turned on the radio. ‘So’, I started, ‘what are we going to do today?’ 

His cheeks flushed a bit and his hand went to the nape of his neck. ‘I was wondering if you would like to listen to and help me with some songs I’m working on for the new album?’ I gasped softly. ‘Oh yeah sure, I would love to.’ Louis was very private about his music and with the previous albums he had only played a handful of songs for me, before they were recorded anyways.

‘Cool,’ he murmured before turning up the radio. I stared at the tattoo on his arm for a bit before shifting my gaze back on the road. Louis was my first crush, before I had met Harry, but I never told him and I wasn’t planning on doing so. Louis has always been popular with the ladies so to speak, and I never really got on very well with his girlfriends, until I starting seeing Harry. Entering his house I got the familiar feeling of a second home, like the feeling you get when you go to your grandparent’s house or your best friend’s. Louis being Louis threw his jacket on the ground and got rid of his vans, motioning for me to do the same. I picked up his jacket and shoes and put them in the closet, taking my shoes and coat off as well.

Without the advantage of my heeled Chelsea boots I was quite a bit shorter than him and he loved to tease me for it, proping his elbow on my head and using me for support. I shoved him away and laughed way too loud, which turned into him laughing as well. Walking into the living room he opened what he called “my drawer.” I left my cigarettes and lighter at his place to avoid the temptation of smoking when I’m with Harry, and there was also some toiletries, chewing gum, a few shirts, and some books in the drawer I had forgotten over the years and kept forgetting to take home.

We both lit one up and I settled in the sofa. ‘Fancy some tea?’ he asked while some smoke escaped his lips. He hadn’t shaved yet so he had some scruff which looked really good on him. I rolled my eyes. ‘I’m always up for a cup of tea, Louis.’ A few minutes later he walked out and handed me my cup, he didn’t need to ask how I liked my tea anymore. Milk and sugar. The milk I had learned from Louis. It was surprisingly good but every time I would take my order people would scrunch up their noses.

We watched some telly and I ordered some pizza before Louis left the living room for a second and came back in with his MacBook and his guitar. He used to write everything down but his handwriting got too sloppy to be able to read. He seemed nervous, fidgeting at his sweater, replacing the guitar constantly. ‘You okay, you seem so nervous?’ I asked while placing my hand on his underarm, stopping him from fidgeting. ‘Yeah,’ he swept his head to the side to get some of his fringe out of his face. ‘I’m just, I had this idea for a song in my head but I couldn’t get it right but I got some inspiration now so let me just…’ I pushed myself back into the couch and watched Louis play his guitar while humming and muttering to himself for a little while. I liked the tune, it sounded very catchy. He would stop playing to type some things before taking the guitar again and hum softly.

He closed his eyes and sighed before looking up. He didn’t say anything but his eyes were screaming. ‘I’m just,’ he started before closing his mouth and scratching the side of his face, one of his nervous habits I had learned he had over the years. ‘Yeah, I’m just going to play you something.’ He murmured, scratched his throat and moved a little so his feet were firmly on the ground, his guitar propped up on his knee. The soft melody started again but he started singing almost immediately, ‘I might never be you knight in shining armor,’ he started, looking up from under his lashes as he continued.

‘When I first saw you, from across the room I could tell that you were curious.’ He smiled and I gasped a little, my eyes widened. Was he singing about me? He couldn’t be, he had met so many different girls over the years that had been “curious” about him, but the way he looked at me made me stick with my first idea. His eyes seemed somehow relieved and excited and when he had finished the song and put his guitar on the sofa next to him. He moved so he was sitting right next to me. His thigh pressed up against mine, leaning his elbows on his knees and looking straight ahead of him.

‘Y/n I have a confession to make,’ he started with a shaky voice, his hand running through his hair. ‘I euhm,’ he stopped biting his lip and rubbing the palms of his hands together. ‘I’ve basically liked you from the moment we met.’ 

I stopped breathing for a second. ‘What?’ ‘I’m so sorry to put you in this position y/n but I had to tell you, I have been keeping it a secret for so long and it was eating me up inside. I know you’re with Harry and that you’re happy but you deserve to know how I feel.’

‘What about the girls you’ve dated? Eleanor?’ He shook his head, ‘Eleanor was different, but I broke up with the others because I always thought I could forget about you and fall in love with them but I couldn’t, I kept thinking about you when I was with them and it wasn’t fair to them.’ I blushed, looking down, my hands in my hair and closing my eyes. I rested my face in my hands, leaning my elbows on my knees like Louis had done only a minute ago. His hand traced my arm softly before gently tugging at my wrist, making me look at him. 

‘Louis, I don’t know what to do.’ I whispered while staring into his eyes. He looked desperate and scared. I loved him, of course I did, but he was my best friend and I really was happy with Harry. ‘You know I love you,’ I murmured while touching the side of his face. He looked down and bowed his head a little. ‘But you don’t love me like you love Harry,’ he whispered sadly, his voice filled with emotion. I shook my head while whispering how sorry I was. I felt horrible that I was the reason for his sadness. I covered my eyes with my hands and freed myself from his hold on my wrist. I was feeling so many things at once; I needed some time to think before I could talk about this.

I was heading towards the cupboard which held my shoes and coat when I heard Louis behind me, ‘Fuck, no please don’t go y/n!’ His hands clasped around my wrist and he spun me around, causing me to bump into his chest. Before I could realize what was happening I felt his lips on mine. I didn’t react at first, but after a few seconds my eyes fluttered close and I moved my lips with his. His hand stoped on my waist while the other held my face pressed against his. I relaxed a little against his chest and my hands rested on his upper arm and shoulder. His lips were soft and warm against mine. It almost felt like our lips were dancing. His mouth got more demanding, pressing against mine harder and he moaned softly, his grip on my waist tightening. He nibbled on my lower lip softly before gently tracing it with his tongue.

My eyes popped open and I pulled away, took a step back. ‘Louis,’ I breathed while shaking my head. He opened his eyes and all I saw was pure happiness. Tears sprung to my eyes and I covered my mouth with hand, ‘I-,’ I started, ‘Harry… I’m sorry Louis but I can’t.’ ‘No please y/n don’t leave, I’m so sorry I didn’t meant to do it, please don’t leave me now.’ he nearly begged, his voice sounding so sad. He wiped away the single tear that had rolled down my cheek. I bit my lip and nodded, following him to the sofa.  
‘I’m so sorry y/n, it won’t happen again.’ He looked down and cracked his fingers. ‘You were just so close and I didn’t think. Please don’t leave, I won’t try anything again.’ He smiled sadly at me and brought his pinkie finger to me. ‘Pinkie swear?’ I smiled and wrapped my pinkie around his. ‘Pinkie swear.’ Just then, the doorbell rang. ‘Pizza!’ Louis yelled while running to the door and grabbing his wallet.

‘Y/n wake up! Fuck, Harry is going to kill the both of us!’ I blinked sleepily and looked up at Louis confused. The telly was black and there was light streaming through the windows. My eyes widened with horror. I had promised Harry the night but I had fallen asleep. I look at my phone which I had left on vibrate: 13 missed calls and 21 messages. ‘Fuck me,’ I groaned as I jumped up and bumped into Louis. He raised his eyebrows and grinned. ‘You know I want to love.’ I punched his chest while he snickered and I grabbed my shoes and coat yelling at Louis to do the same. Louis dropped me off at my apartment where Harry was undoubtedly waiting for me.

Opening the door, I was quiet, not wanting to wake him up but he was sitting at the kitchen table. I was relieved to see he wasn’t angry, though I wouldn’t have blamed him if he was. If he would’ve spend the night with another girl I would be pissed too. I grabbed his face and kissed his lips quickly a few times while murmuring, ‘I’m so sorry baby.’ He moaned against my lips. ‘I fell asleep watching Iron Man 3.’ He snickered against my mouth and slowly got off the chair, holding my head between his hands. He pressed his body against mine, making me arch a little due to the height difference. He pulled away and frowned. ‘You taste like smoke and pizza.’ I blushed. ‘I’m sorry babe, I forgot to brush my teeth.’

Coming back from the bathroom I felt guiltier than ever. I couldn’t stop thinking that I had betrayed Harry, cheated on him by kissing Louis back. Harry smiled but frowned soon after he saw me leave the bathroom. ‘What’s wrong love?’ he said, patting a spot on the sofa next to him. I decided it was best for me to just tell him what had happened, to be honest and hope that he would understand. And so I did. I explained to him what had happened, how Louis confessed his feelings to me and how we kissed. Harry didn’t look at me. He pinched the bridge of his nose and said, ‘Did you kiss him back?’ I didn’t answer, I just looked down biting my lip. ‘Please answer me. I need to know,’ he continued softly.  
His eyes saddened. ‘You kissed him back didn’t you.’ It wasn’t a real question. His face said enough. He knew. He jumped up abruptly. ‘Fucking bastard!’ he yelled, pacing to the kitchen grabbing his car keys. ‘Harry please don’t!’ I yelled after him, grabbing his arm. ‘I’m going over to his place y/n and you can either come with me or stay here.’ His voice sounded calm but his eyes practically spat fire. Harry’s ridiculously long legs made him able to walk quite fast while I was running behind. I hadn’t even closed the door properly when he took off, his knuckles white from holding the wheel too tight.

I had never felt this bad before and I was in conflict with myself, thinking that maybe I shouldn’t have told him. But I kept coming back to the fact that I love Harry more than anything and he deserved to know, even though Louis might angry at me for telling him. I just hoped that he wouldn’t despise me, that he would forgive me eventually. Harry, who’s usually the safest driver in the country, drove slightly faster than was legal and took some very abrupt turns every now and then. He seemed so upset and angry and it was all my fault. I shouldn’t have let it happen in the first place, I shouldn’t have kissed him back. The car atmosphere was tense. Harry barely moved and his facial expression never changed for even a second.

Harry didn’t even bother to park the car, just stopped and got out without saying a word, leaving me sitting there. I hurried after him, shaking. Louis opened the door smiling but looking at his face, it didn’t take him very long before it dawned on him what was going on. The second his eyes met my terrified and guilty ones, he froze and looked at Harry who was now looking absolutely livid. When Harry took a step forward, Louis took one back until we were all standing in the hall. Harry being taller than Louis, towered over him.  
‘You kissed my girlfriend.’ Harry said. It wasn’t a question, but a statement. An accusation. He crossed his arms, cocking an eyebrow at Louis. Louis wasn’t looking at Harry anymore but at me. I had been so afraid of his reaction but all I could find in his eyes was worry and apology. I hadn’t realized I had been crying until I noticed his eyes following the tears dripping from my chin to my chest. I wiped them off quickly and looked down. Harry had turned around a little, his eyes on me, soft and compassionate for a second before his gaze turned hard again, turning around and looking at Louis. He laughed, but it wasn’t a happy one. It seemed to be filled with sarcasm somehow. ‘You little fucker.’ He scratched his head, looking at Louis in disbelief.

‘You love her, don’t you.’ Louis shook his head immediately but Harry held up a finger. ‘Don’t lie to me, Louis. I know you well enough.’ Louis fidgeted at the sleeves of his dark grey sweater, looking down. ‘Look Harry, I’m sorry, alright? I’m sorry I kissed her, I really am. It just happened and I promise it won’t happen again.’  
Harry nodded slightly, puckering his lips. ‘But you still love her.’ Louis raised his eyebrows. ‘What, like I can suddenly just stop loving her like that? Would you be able to do that?’ Louis raised his voice. Harry’s gaze softened a little, ‘Just,’ he sighed and looked at the ceiling, ‘just don’t kiss her anymore alright? She’s my girlfriend after all.’ With that Harry turned around and met my surprised eyes. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against mine. ‘I’m going home; you can stay here and talk if you want.’ I could hear the pain in his voice, and I looked at Louis who nodded understandingly. I pecked Harry’s lips softly. ‘Let’s go home.’

‘I’ll be in the car,’ he murmured before stalking outside, not looking at Louis. When the door closed, Louis’s hands grabbed his head. ‘Fuck me’ he groaned. ‘I’m so sorry Lou, I-‘ He pulled me against his chest. ‘I know, you had to tell him, I understand. I don’t blame you y/n.’ I smiled and kissed his cheek before heading towards the door. Clutching the knob I turned around once more, ‘I’m really sorry about hurting you Louis.’ He looked confused, ‘You didn’t hurt me y/n, what are you talking about?’ I shook my head. ‘I’m sorry I don’t love you back the way you want me to.’ He smiled sadly and waved for me to leave. ‘Get out before we start crying and share more sob stories. Go soothe Harry y/n, I think he needs it.’

I left with a watery smile, tears spilling. It felt like a goodbye and eventually it kind of was. Harry turned out to be even more protective and jealous than I thought and every time I would try to plan to go to Louis, I could see how much it would hurt him, so I stayed away and kept to texting and calling. The two times that I did see him it was just straight out awkward. It was something band related so we were all there and Harry didn’t leave my side for a mere second, his arm always around my shoulder or on my hips. Louis and I barely talked those few times.

‘You should ask Louis to come over for dinner tonight,’ Harry said on a random Saturday night. ‘What?’ I asked, surprised. Harry moved from the couch, sitting up. ‘I feel bad that you haven’t seen your best mate because of me, so I thought you could invite him over, get rid of the tension?’ I called Louis only 5 minutes later, and less than 20 minutes later the doorbell rang.  
I opened the door to see Louis shuffle around nervously, biting his lower lip with a bottle of wine. ‘I come bearing gifts,’ he said breathlessly. I smiled and hugged him tight. I had missed his cuddles; the warmth, his smell. ‘Now, now, don’t get too close you two.’ I could hear the smile in his voice but Louis hadn’t and he froze for a second before Harry let out a booming laugh. Louis smiled and relaxed visibly ‘You wanker!’ They both laughed and grabbed each other’s shoulder before walking over to the living the room. I smiled as they both sat down and joked about something I couldn’t hear. Everything was good.


End file.
